vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taeko
Summary Taeko was found and raised by the Oarburghs as an assassin. She was eventually assigned to work with Babara Oarburgh and Chelsea. She was then hired by the Revolutionary Army along with Babara and Chelsea to dispose of the Elite Seven which has been posing a threat to the Revolutionary Army by eliminating its supporters. While staying at a hot spring inn to plan their next move after the failure of their first mission that ended with the annihilation of the Tengu Mercenaries, she meets and befriends Cornelia, unaware of her identity. Eventually learning about her identity from Chelsea, she calls Cornelia out and engages against her in a death match and kills her after destroying the latter's Shingu. She later encountered Akame after her fight against Cornelia, taking Akame to the spot where she killed Cornelia, attempting to kill Akame as well. Unfortunately, Akame was able to sense Taeko's intention and a fight ensued between the two of them as Akame gains the advantage and kills Taeko, avenging Cornelia. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C Name: Taeko, "Breathe of Oarburgh", "The Untamable Wind" Origin: Akame ga Kill! Zero Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman, Weapon Master, Poison User Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level (Fought on par with Akame) Speed: Supersonic+ (She is much swifter than characters that are faster than bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Should be superior to Cornelia) Striking Strength: Likely Large Building Class Durability: Likely Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Sword with a poisoned blade Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Having been trained from a young age, Taeko was an extremely powerful combatant. She was able to fight on par with Cornelia. She also possessed immense endurance, taking a direct hit from the former's Pulverization King with minimal injuries and continuing to corner Cornelia. Taeko also carried a sword that contained a poison concocted by the Oreburgs that couldn't be cured. *'Mountain Wind' - Taeko moves to target location swiftly and slashes her enemies. The slash is strong enough to cut the air and destroy the surface. *'Floral Wind' - Taeko concentrates and waits for an enemy attack to counterattack. According to her, this ability brings "death to those who draw near". This ability protects Taeko from close-ranged attacks, however she cannot protect herself against long-ranged attacks. *'Ringe Wind' - Taeko slashes the air which easily bifurcated a stone wall from a distance. *'Twister' - Taeko releases her limits to move to target location instantly without leaving a trace. She can use this ability repeatly after activating it. While using this ability, her eyes enlarge and pupils become invisible. *'Light Gale' - Taeko sheathes her sword to unsheathe it again and slashes her enemy swiftly while the sword emits white light from its blade. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Teenagers Category:Mercenaries Category:Revolutionaries Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Akame ga Kill! Zero Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8